Unacceptable
by unicornbutler75
Summary: Ciel and Sebastion get into a argument that turns into a heated session of sexual means
1. Chapter 1

Ciel sat in his living room alone. It had came to about mid afternoon and he was beginning to fancy a drink. he yelled for his butler  
SEBASTIAN!

A few seconds later the door opened and shut. The man that now stood in the room wore a black tuxedo that matched his eyes and his hair. The pearl white t-shirt he wore under his blazer contrasted on his skin perfectly, it took all of Ciel's restraint not to stare at his one hell of a butler as he walked across the room towards him.

-1st person from now on-

"yes master what may i do for you" I shivered from his husky manly voice that seemed to be so close to my ear. I waited a second before answering.  
"I would like a tea not to cold not to hot and with the perfect amount of sugar I would hate for you to disappoint me" I said in a stern voice while glaring at his face. HIs smile seemed so genuine and it brought a sense of happiness to my whole body a feeling that was so foreign to me. "ok master it will be ready soon please have some sweets while you wait" he placed a plate of cheesecake in front of me it's appearance was perfect inviting my lips to part for the orgasmic taste i new which was soon to follow. I took my spoon into my hand and began to dig into the cheesecake, in a matter of minutes the cheesecake was nothing but a pile of crumbs and yet Sebastian was still not back with my tea. A few more seconds passed and Sebastian finally entered with my tea. I took hold of the cup and began to sip on it, it was perfect but I couldn't let Sebastian now I was happy with him. "You took to long it is unacceptable I expect for you to be faster next time" "sorry master it will not happen again" he said while giving me that smile of his." Sebastian please stop smiling it makes me feel strange" "sorry master but I believe that feeling is happiness" "no it is not I know my body better then you".

"Oh I'm sorry master I didn't know that let me change that then", before I could say something I was pulled from my seat and was pushed against the wall and my arms were held firmly by his hands. His head bent down and his tongue darted across my neck. My eyes rolled and I let out a moan "please Sebastian stop that". He took no notice of my pleas and continued on. A few more seconds went on and a felt his hand touch the bare skin of my chest, my body reacted and tried to move away from the sudden touch but the wall behind me gave no way of escape. a began to feel a heat rise between my legs and so did Sebastian, he smirked and said "why master I didn't know you were that big I am sorry but I must look you have provoked my curiosity". He began to pull down my pants and underwear at once and my length was released as it smacked against my chest. I blushed never before has anyone seen me in such a state and defiantly not by a guy. He took hold of my length and I gasped from the sudden contact, it felt so much different from my own hand. He began to stroke me slowly at the beginning while still licking my neck until in a split second he began to speed up. I let out a gasp and Sebastian took advantage and shoved his tongue deep into my mouth. We continued like this for what seemed like forever until Sebastian moved away. I let out a strangled moan as from the sudden lack of pleasure, Sebastian moved back towards me and began to undress me completely.

After my clothes were completely off I embraced Sebastian in a hug I was over all the pretending I wanted him to know how I felt but not through words I didn't want to make a cocky bastard. Somehow While I was staring at him we had moved to the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and began to take of his clothes. he began with his blazer and then his shirt. As soon as the shirt was off my eyes were glued to the muscular build he had been hiding this whole time. I crawled towards him and placed my hands on his chest, it was cold and smooth yet inviting like a pillow after a long day. He pushed me back and straddled me, I still had my hands placed on his chest while he began to grind on my crotch, the friction was unbearable causing me to moan and grab at his muscles I need him. I grabbed at his pants and began to pull them down when his hand stopped me "are you sure you want this" he said with a questioning look on his face. "of course I do otherwise I wouldn't be doing it" I said with a scowl as I pulled down the pants. I pulled down his pants and was surprised by his length escaping instantly. I blushed he was so much bigger then me by at least 3 inches but I guess thats what comes with being the demon he is. He got up and grabbed a bottle of lube and began to stroke his length with the slippery substance as he approached me "This will hurt a tad but don't worry it gets better" he said with a smirk on his face.

-Author notes-

this is a oneshot unless you guys like it so plz comment so i know :)


	2. Chapter 2

don't worry it gets better Sebastian said as he approached me with a smile, that smile that send the feeling of lust throughout my body. He approached me and began to spread my legs, and then he pushed in. The feeling was like nothing I have ever felt before in my life. It was as if I was being ripped apart but I was also pleasured by the hitting of my prostate. As the ravaging of my arse continuing the heat began to intensify. Soon I was moaning out in ecstasy never before have I been at the mercy of such pleasure. Sebastian pulled out just as my orgasm was beginning to rise, I whimpered from the sudden coldness that filled my body. "Hey why did you stop!" "sorry master but I could fill you were close to climax and I don't want our fun to stop now" he said as he moved closer to me. I thought he was coming to kiss me again but his head suddenly darted down and found my length. I gasped loudly as my length was taken into a mouth for the first time. His tongue darted around my head expertly it seemed as this feeling had lasted forever when his head left my length. "Again Sebastian let me finish I can't take this torture much longer" "sorry sir I will let you finish next time" he began to kiss me passionately on the lips as he grinded his length against my own. I gasped at the friction as it drove me over the edge. I yelled in ecstasy as I realised my seed all over our bellies. After I was done I laid back on the bed completely drained of energy.

Sebastian stood up and left leaving me and that was the last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep. The next morning I woke up and looked at myself I was a complete mess. I yelled for my butler 'Sebastian" a few seconds later he had entered the bedroom, "yes master what may I do for you this morning". "I need a shower get it ready for me". He left the room almost as fast as he came. I walked down the hall towards my bathroom, I entered the room took off the small pice of clothing I had put on and entered the fogged out shower.

I closed my eyes and began to bathe in the warmth the shower gave me when I felt a hand grab my hips and spin me around, I was facing Sebastian who stood in the shower with me completely nude. "Sebastian what in hells name are you doing in my shower" he simply smiled and said " last night you hadn't finished me off so I came back to get my satisfactory. "No you are not I want my shower in peace thank you now leave" I turned around facing the wall as I proceeded to wash myself. "Sorry master but you have gave me no choice", before I could turn around I felt his length push at my entrance and I let out a whimper. His length slid into my arse seemingly easier then last night but the pain was all the same. Sebastian began to pound my arse without concern on how it would affect me, I cried from the pleasure and pain that seemed to dance through my entire body. He pulled out of me and moved me so i was kneeling in front of his gigantic length. He began to stroke himself and moan, his hand got faster and faster until his seed left his body and covered my face. String after string hit my face leaving a gooey feeling all over me. After he was done he told me "lick up my seed" and I complied something about seeing Sebastian this way made me feel like the slave instead of the master. It was something that turned me on.

Sebastian left the shower and got dressed leaving me alone with my thoughts in the shower. Was it possible that I was in love with my butler Sebastian and if so how did he feel about me, only time would tell. I turned of he Shower and began to dry myself. I stepped out the shower to find that my clothes had disappeared. Oh my butler of mine is asking for it. I wrapped at towel around my waist and made my way towards my bedroom. I opened my door and shut them behind me. I opened my wardrobe and looked at it in shock All of my clothes had disappeared. I sat on my bed thinking of what I could possibly do. Ah my gardener he is about the same size as me Maybe he will have some clothes that I could borrow. I made my way out of my room and towards his.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hallway towards the servant Finny's room, looking around every corner making sure no one will see me. I finally made it to his room without anyone seeing me.

Finny's Pov~

I entered my room in the mansion to see Sebastian the masters butler sitting on my bed. Fear filled my small body knowing that i have disappointed the master and he had sent his butler after me. When he saw me he stood up and walked towards me his gaze never leaving my own. "Finny don't look so scared i am here on good terms"Sebastian said with a smile etched on his face, I let out i breath i didn't know i was holding on to and walked past Sebastian "that's good so then why are you here?"  
"our young master will be here shortly and i have a surprise for him" he said with a spark of mischief in his eyes, what has he got planned?

Ceils Pov~

I opened the door and crept inside the lights were off and no one seemed to be here good that butler of mine hasn't done the extreme. I walked across the room regaining my strong poster i lost while i was venerable. I was half way across the room when i saw a figure move across the bed slowly approaching me. A light turned on and i saw that it was only Finny. He looked up at me and with a plain face said "why are you naked master". shocked i covered up and turned around not allowing him to see the blush forming strongly on my cheeks. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turn me around my face meet Finny's and he spoke "I never said it was a bad sight".  
I lead to the bed and laid on my back and Finny moved and sat on my lap. My subconscious yelled at me screaming why is everyone doing this to me and then his face came closer and he kissed me, my subconscious shut up and my body took over.

we kissed for what seemed like ages his kiss was softer and more romantic then Sebastian's but it lacked the fire that Sebastian made me feel inside. Finny began to move his hips and grind against me causing a moan to escape from my mouth i can't believe i let this happen.

This went on for awhile until i realised we were both nude on his bed and he was moving his head downwards.  
"Please Finny don't" i begged weakly not even convincing myself that this was unwanted. He looked up quickly and I saw the lush that filled his eyes. With one last movement he took my length into his lips. I moaned in ecstasy the fire was there but still not as strong as when Sebastian touched me. He began to bob up and down and my mind switched off. I began to move my hips and hiss from the pleasure he gave to me. After awhile his head moved away from my crotch I let out a whine from the loss of contact how dare he not finish me off. He lifted me up and held me against the wall behind his bed. We began to kiss again and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. We kissed and kissed until he though me to the floor, when did finny become this violent. He stood above me and whispered "take hold of my length". I looked at him with shock how dare he tell me what to do I am his master, but the next thing I new was that I had his length in my hand and was stroking him slowly. Why am I doing this I'm straight aren't I. As I stroked him slowly he began to moan and move his hips praising me " oh yes master, yes your so good" he grabbed hold of my head and the next thing I new was that his length was pushing past my lips. He pushed further and further into my mouth I began to wonder how big is he? And how does he taste, I shunned myself for thinking these thoughts i'm straight how dare my mind travel to these strange places. As he filled my mouth and left it as quick as he came i began to feel myself get turned on. What is happening to me!? I began to move my head with the movement of his thrusts and lick his length, why am I doing this? Then it hit me I enjoy this i'm...i'm GAY. Just as I admitted it to myself I felt Finny's length grow even bigger and pulse. Oh no he is going to. To late I heard his moan fill the room as he shot his seed into my mouth. His length left my mouth and he lifted me off the floor and i moved to sitt in his lap. We sat like that for ages just hugging until the door opened and Sebastian walked in.


	4. Author's note

I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile School and other reasons I promise that At least once a week I will update


End file.
